


Experimentation

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter and Aster change things up, giving the blond a chance to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> In which Richter likes to bleed a little bit. Didn't think it was quite enough for it's own tag, but a little warning for you here all the same.

Richter squirmed, wondering how Aster stood it, this odd sensation.  The blond was leaning over him, nuzzling against his neck and kissing him gently, trying to distract and relax him, but the redhead couldn’t focus on much besides the oddly cool sensation as the younger of them rubbed his lube-covered fingers against the half-elf’s entrance.  It just felt so strange, such a foreign sensation.  Still, he tried his best to relax, to ignore it, he had wanted to try this, after all.

Aster murmured softly, “We can stop and you can still top, if you want, Richter…”  He didn’t want Richter to be uncomfortable, and didn’t want the half-elf to do something like this only for his benefit.

Richter shook his head, muttering, “No, I want this.  I’ll get used to it, you always manage.”

Aster chuckled and said, “That’s because I like it.  Not everybody likes the same thing in bed, Richter.”

Richter didn’t reply, instead just leaning a little against Aster and pushing back a little against the fingers.  It was several more minutes before he was more relaxed, more used to it, and he felt Aster pushing lightly against him.  He flinched slightly as one finally pushed inside, but was a little surprised that it didn’t hurt the way he expected it to.  He did, however, wince a short while later when Aster pushed a second finger into him.

The blond murmured softly to the half-elf, kissing his cheek gently as he worked to properly stretch the older man.  He nibbled lightly on one pointed ear, relieved that it worked as expected and took complete control over Richter’s reactions.  The half-elf had always had sensitive ears, a fact which delighted Aster and the blond took every opportunity to exploit it.  It was just so cute when the redhead would damn near  _purr_  in pleasure when they were teased.

It took much longer than it usually took for Richter to prep him, but Aster had expected that what with it being Richter’s first time on the bottom and all. He carefully withdrew his fingers and grabbed the small container of lubricant he’d brought, gently applying it to his length and giving it a few good strokes as well.  When he was ready, he carefully positioned himself and leaned over Richter, murmuring, “Are you ready, Richter?”

Richter growled a little, mildly annoyed that Aster was pausing.  He pushed back against Aster, saying, “Of course I am!”

Aster chuckled again, and carefully pushed forwards until he was completely buried inside the redhead.  He shivered, amazed at the feeling.  So hot and tight!  Now he knew why Richter loved this so much.  He held himself still, though, just as Richter always did at this point, wanting Richter to be in control here.

Richter winced as Aster slid into him, but he was thankful for the good job the blond had done getting him ready for this.  It hurt a little, but not much, and the discomfort faded fairly quickly as he got used to the sensation.  He shifted a little, managing to say, “I-I’m ready…”

Aster hummed softly in response, and carefully pulled himself out.  He liked the friction that created, but made sure to keep his pace slow as he pushed back in and repeated the movements.

Richter shuddered a little at the feeling.  It was a little painful at first now that Aster was moving, but he didn’t mind a little pain in the bedroom now and then, so long as Aster was the source of it.  Besides, he’s more annoyed at how slow Aster was going, and grunts, “Faster.”

Aster was more than happy to comply, and was soon thrusting at a decent pace, groaning softly as Richter pushed back against him.  The heat and friction was just so amazing, but more than that…  He’d never heard such a sound as escaped the redhead’s lips when he found the perfect angle to hit that special spot inside Richter just right.  The half-elf was moaning and  _mewling_  and it was a new sound and it just turned the blond on so much.

He moved faster, gripping Richter’s hips harder and digging his nails in.  He knew the half-elf liked it when he drew a little blood—a quick healing arte when he’d recovered would clear that right up, after all.  Not being under Richter, he couldn’t really bit the half-elf like he usually did, so he made up for that by digging his nails in further until he broke the skin, earning a groan from the redhead beneath him.

Richter shuddered, vaguely aware of warmth seeping down the sides of his legs as blood welled up under the blond’s nails, the sweat stinging the cuts and he barely managed to keep himself from collapsing right then and there.  But when he felt Aster drag his nails down, ripping the skin a bit, he just couldn’t help it and came hard, groaning the blond’s name.

Aster felt Richter tense beneath him, and when he felt Richter’s body shift, pressing harder against him, and heard Richter call his name, he couldn’t hold it any longer and buried himself as deep within Richter as he could, moaning softly as he emptied himself into his lover.  After a few moments he collapsed onto his side, pulling Richter down with him, and smiling as he snuggled against the half-elf’s back.

Richter took a little while to regain his breathing, but he was happy.  They’d have to do this again sometime, he thought.


End file.
